User blog:Abzrealroblox/Breeding
Warning! I'm not stealing this idea from Zack, I'm talking about breeding and how's it gonna work, thank you. Ah yes breeding, the second most popular things in the Pokemon franchise (in first place is shiny hunting) breeding came out in gen 2, Pokemon Gold and Silver and it is still in the Pokemon games today! Soo is breeding gonna come to Project: Pokemon? Possibly...I am not currently sure because Wish-Z didn't post anything about breeding on twitter soo yeah, maybe is because he is working on other things maybe that's why, either way he is gonna add breeding some point. Soo will this effect the game? This mechanic will not really effect the game currently due to many reasons like: 1. People can just change the nature of their Pokemon into the right one from the crazy scientist at elegant valley. 2. People can just use pokeimprovers to max the IVs. 3. People aren't gonna do breeding that much because it'll take a while before it hatches and u don't get the Pokemon with the right natures, ect. But what if breeding did came into the game? Where would it be? How will it work? Well it would be in a house that has a backyard, sounds familiar? Yup the 2 houses at Fuchsia City, Wish-Z just needs to combine them together and make is a bit bigger a there it is (or he can just make a new building, that's also cool I guess). Now how will breeding work? Well you could only breed everyday, if one or both of the parents are shiny then it'll boost the chance of getting a shiny, if one of your Pokemon was caught at your country and the other one was caught at another country it'll host the chance of getting a shiny, this is know as the Masuda method (if one or both of the Pokemons are shiny sand they are from different countries then the Masuda and the shiny parents method will stack giving a higher chance of getting a shiny) and Wish-Z needs to add new items like: Destiny Knot (Hold). Will guarantee that the parents pass on 5 IVs to the child. The IVs are chosen individually from either parent, i.e. it doesn't matter which parent holds this. The IVs chosen are randomed from each parent, i.e. One time you might get 4 from the father, 1 from the mother, another time you'll get 3 from the mother, two from the father and so on. The IV not chosen will be generated normally, thus it is possible to generate a full IV in this case as well) Everstone (Hold) - Will guarantee that the child has the same Nature as the parent that holds it. Power items (Hold) - Will guarantee the specific stat IV from the holding parent is passed on. Items can be bought with Battle Points (BP) from the Battle Tower. When used in conjunction with Destiny Knot, the Power item's affected stat is counted against the 5 copied by destiny knot. The items include: Power Weight (HP) Power Bracer (Atk) Power Belt (Def) Power Lens (SpA) Power Band (SpD) Power Anklet (Spe) Oval Charm (Key Item) - Increases the chances of Pokemon in daycare producing an Egg. Shiny Charm (Key Item) - Increases the chance of breeding a shiny Pokemon off the two parents are from different countries (known as the Masuda method). It also increases the chance of shiny encounter in the wild. The ability that we have (thankfully) is: Flame Body (Ability) - Halves the amount of steps needed to hatch eggs. Just get one Pokemon that has this ability and the rest of your slots with eggs. I hope you like this blog (even though that this is probably the biggest blog in the wiki) I hope you have a wonderful day and if you play the real Pokemon games did you ever bred? If so then what were your experience with it? Tell me in the comments below, cya guys! Category:Blog posts